The Fires of War
by venomousblood
Summary: Highlights the events behind the Mass Effect story line. Many events are greatly altered. Tyrannus belongs to KingShadow9987. Matricus belongs to me. I do not own Mass Effect or any of the characters therein. Remember, reviews help make better writers. Feel free to ask any questions. Give partial credit to KingShadow9987 for helping with this story.
1. Chapter 1

Nearly everyone knows the legend of Commander Shephard. What they don't know is the story of two deadly turian rifleman who had played a crucial role in the battle against the reapers. This is the legend of Tyrannus, a young, highly skilled warrior and his brother-in-arms, Matricus. Matricus was practically raised by the military. He was fighting as soon as he was old enough to lift a rifle. Neither can stand stupidity nor cowardice on the battlefield. Both punish treason with death.

"Nihlus to Palaven command. Come in." said a male turian in black armor.

"This is command. What's your status?" the reciever said, buzzing to life.

"I'm approaching Ketion squad's last known co-ordinates. It doesn't look too good from up here. Out." Nihlus said.

The large turian craft descended towards the scorched ground, sending dust, rocks and casings flying through the air. Nihlus quickly lowered the exit ramp and stepped outside with two other turian soldiers. As the smoke cleared, Nihlus saw two, armed figures approaching. They all raised their weapons and froze. The smoke finally cleared, revealing one turian wearing black and red armor, Tyrannus. The other was revealed to be Matricus who wore black and gold armor.

"It's about time." said Matricus.


	2. Chapter 2

Nihlus looked at the two turians in front of him. Tyrannus was suffering from minor lacerations and the right arm of his suit had been nearly destroyed. Matricus' helmet had been almost broken in two and blood was seen on his visor, but it wasn't his.

"Good to see you two are still breathing at least. Where's the rest of your unit?" Nihlus asked.

"Dead, as far as we know." Tyrannus answered.

"At least we gave these slavers hell." Matricus said.

Nihlus looked across the battlefield, seeing no fewer than twenty batarian corpses. One appeared to have had his head split open by something blunt.

"Matricus?" Nihlus said.

"Yes..." responded Matricus.

"Care to explain that?" Nihlus asked as he pointed to the mutilated batarian.

"I guess I got a little carried away." Matricus said.

Nihlus shook his head and gestured for the two to follow him. They all boarded the massive vessel and walked to the bridge.

"Alright, take us to the Citadel. I'll have to speak with the council. Looks like you two will have a little time to waste. Matricus, keep Tyrannis out of that Asari stripclub. We don't want a repeat of last time." Nihlus said.

"How many times do I have to say it? That bouncer started it!" Tyrannis said.

The ship finally departed. The pilot tried to initiate faster-than-light travel, but after the attempt nothing happened. He tried three additional times before giving up.

"No good, sir. She's not responding." the pilot said.

"It doesn't matter. Just get us to the citadel." Nihlus said.

The shuttle lurched forward and swiftly ascended away from the planet. The three turians stared into the emptiness of space, anxious to leave the planet behind.

Three hours later...

A massive blast shook the entire ship, knocking Tyrranus from his bed and face first onto the cold floor.

"What the hell!?" Tyrannus yelled.

The young turian ran out of his room and to the bridge. Matricus and Nihlus were already there and waiting for him to arrive. Matricus put a new helmet on and turned to Tyrannus.

"Suit up. We got a distress call from some Quarian who calls herself Tali." Matricus said walking to the airlock.

Tyrannus joined Nihlus and Matricus as their shuttle was approaching a large cargo transport.

"The Quarian was supposedly on her way to the citadel when the ship she was hitching a ride on was attacked by mercanaries. There are Asari down there so be ready to fight biotics." Nihlus said.

The airlock connected and the compartment adjusted the air pressure to match the cargo ship's. The door slowly began to open while Matricus started counting down.

"3...2...1!"

On one, the door opened and the three turians leapt down into the cargo hold. Tyrannus landed and rolled behind cover. Nihlus shot a human's stomach before landing behind a large, metal container. Matricus landed on a salarian. He stood and stomped on the thin alien's neck, breaking it instantly. He then took cover behind a metal container. Tyrannus popped out of cover and shot a human in the chest. Their were only five left. A krogan and human were to the right and standing atop a couple crates. Nihlus stepped out and shot the krogan's head then the human's throat. There were two salarians to the left. One was about to throw a grenade, but Tyrannus shot it, causing it to detonate. The blast killed them both. The last one alive was an asari. She lifted Tyrranus and Nihlus off the ground.

"No one to save you now!" she said.

A gunshot rang out and the asari's head snapped backwards before she fell limp and motionless. Tyrannus and Nihlus both fell to the ground.

"You forgot me." Matricus said before lowering his pistol.


	3. Loss

"Pompous little..." Matricus grumbled.

Tyrannus stood up only to come face-to-face with a quarian. Shocked, he backed up into a wall.

"I suppose I should thank you..." she began.

"Tyrannus. Tyrannus Kandros." he said before shaking the quarian's hand.

"Tali." she said.

"Look, I'm sure you two are getting well acquainted, but those punks definitely weren't alone. Let's get moving." Matricus said.

Matricus and the others boarded their vessel and yet again departed for citadel space.

5 hours later...

"Well, here we are. The Citadel." Nihlus said happily.

After the ship docked Tali and Tyrannus said farewell for now. Matricus, however, needed a drink. After wandering aimlessly for what seemed like hours he found a somewhat decent bar and ventured inside. He sat in one of the empty booths until an asari waitress approached him. He looked up and saw the face of the mercenary he had shot not even 7 hours ago. He shut his eyes and when he opened them, he saw a completely different asari in front of him.

"Give me whatever won't kill me." Matricus said.

'I needed a drink more than I thought.' he told himself

Matricus was damaged ever since his first mission. His unit was sent to eradicate a small slaver settlement. By the time it was over there was only one who surrendered. A young turian woman knelt before him. He was ordered to kill her. They seemed to be the same age. She begged for mercy, but he showed none. A gunshot was all that was heard. The whimpering stopped and the tears fell no more. Just as the woman's body hit the floor everything went black.

"AAH!" Matricus screamed.

'One more nightmare.' he thought.

He rose from his bed and went to a window. He heard knocking from behind him.

"Come in." Matricus said.

Tyrannus walked in with a solemn expression on his face.

"Nihlus is dead. I thought you should know." Tyrannus said.


	4. The Trial

Tyrannus and Matricus were on their way to the council chambers. They had been chosen by the council to give their testimonies because they were among the last to see Nihlus alive.

"Matricus, how can you believe Saren is innocent? You know he hates humans." Tyrannus said.

"Look, I know their is bad blood between you and Saren. And he may hate humans, but not enough to wipe out an entire colony. I won't give false testimony because you're still angry over something that happened 5 years ago." Matricus said.

"He's the reason that THING got a grip on you. Don't you doubt him even a little? Even after that monster took your eye?"

"It would have taken more if he wasn't there. Saren saved my life. I trust him."

"But I-"

"Quiet. We're here. Damn, we're late. Stupid reporter."

"Did you have to hit her?"

"YES."

The two turians quickly took their seats as a shouting human was insulting Saren.

"Ah. Tyrannus and Matricus. What do you have to say regarding the incident?" said the asari councilor.

Matricus swiftly rose from his seat.

"Saren is a spectre and a hero. I've fought alongside him. He has always protected others no matter their race. I say, without a doubt, Saren Arterius is innocent."

Tyrannus stood next.

"I have seen Saren in action as well. He kills indescriminately. He shoots anything that gets in his way. Is it not likely Nihlus stood in his way?"

"Based on the evidence provided by Commander Shepard, we have confirmed the geth to be directly responsible." said the salarian councilor.

"I've heard enough. What is the decision?" said the turian councilor.

The council exchanged quick glances silently coming to a decision.

"It is unanimous. Without further evidence, we cannot deem Saren guilty. He is innocent." said the asari councilor.

"I am glad to see justice served this day." said Saren.

Saren's hologram disappeared and Shepard stormed off. Matricus and Tyrannus left the chamber and began their own investigation.

"I say Saren is guilty. Why can't you just accept it?" Tyrannus asked.

"I won't condemn him without good reason. I say we search the presidium and ask around. Someone is bound to have some info." Matricus said.


	5. Danger Imminent

Tyrannus couldn't believe Matricus was still defending Saren, even after the loss of his eye. The two had split up to cover more ground. Matricus had gone to find Wrex, a krogan bounty hunter. Tyrannis decided to use his time searching for Tali. During his hunt, he stumbled upon Dr. Michelle's clinic.

"Excuse me but have seen a quarian nearby?"

"Yes. She said something about Chora's Den."

Tyrannus swiftly departed, cutting through back alleys. After a short time, he found Tali and four others.

"Where is Fist? Where is the Shadow Broker?" Tali asked.

"They'll be here. Where's the evidence?" a turian asked.

The turian reached forward and grabbed Tali. Never had Tyrannus been this angry.

He drew his gun and shot the three salarians in their heads.

The turian turned and shot Tyrannus in the leg. Tali had already thrown a grenade which detonated, killing the enemy turian. Tali hurriedly examined the wound and as she did Matricus and Wrex appeared. As did Commander Shepard and a turian from C-sec.


	6. Carnage

Matricus had asked many people and every lead pointed him towards a krogan named Wrex. He searched for quite some time before he spotted said krogan.

"Wrex?" Matricus asked.

"Hm? What do YOU want child-killer?" Wrex said.

"Your help. And for your information, I was among those who fought against the use of the genophage."

"Then I guess you're alright in my book. But first I need your help. I was hired to kill a man, but these C-sec whelps won't let me complete the contract. I could also use a second gun."

"I'm in, but you better give me what I'm looking for when we're finished."

"I'm a man of my word."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

The two soldiers went to the darker part of the citadel in search of Wrex's target. Eventually they learned he was the owner of a disgusting nightclub called Choras Den. They made their way there swiftly hoping to catch the fool off guard. Wrex opened the front doors only to be grazed by a bullet. Matricus took cover and drew his phaeston. He stood and killed six of the ten thugs. Wrex activated his tech armor and walked in like he was a tank. He killed the four who were left with his shotgun. The two warriors opened the next door to be greeted by two humans. Matricus knocked their guns across the room and began fighting one. Wrex rammed the other one into a wall so roughly he killed him on impact. Matricus punched the man in the stomach, broke his left knee, forced him onto his good knee then broke the man's neck.

"You fight like a-" Wrex began.

"Tell anyone and you're next." Matricus said.

They walked into the next room and saw the target. Matricus ran to him and stabbed him with his twin omni-blades, lifted him and threw him over the table. After they prepared to leave, they heard what sounded like a grenade blast. They ran as fast as they could and saw Tali and Tyrannus. And Tyrannus was bleeding...


	7. The Truth

"Damn it, Tyrannus. What did you get yourself into this time?" Matricus says.

"Good to see you too. Now, will you please fix my leg?" says Tyrannus.

Tali began applying the medi-gel, sealing the wound and preventing infection.

"If I may interrupt, what is going on here?" says Shepard.

Tali stood and faced Shepard. She felt what happened to Tyrannus was partially her fault.

"My name is Tali Zorah. I was looking for evidence of Saren's guilt. I had made a deal with the Shadow Broker which went as you might expect. Then Tyrannus showed up and helped me." Tali says, crossing her arms.

"What did you find out?" Matricus says.

"Listen for yourself." Tali says, playing the recording.

The voice was undoubtedly Saren's. What they heard was more than enough to prove his guilt.

"That'll definitely work. Good job. I'm Garrus Vakarian by the way." says the turian.

The group immediately took the evidence to the council who were stunned by what they heard.

"With this evidence brought to light, we have reached a new decision. Saren Arterius is guilty. Commander Shepard, you must find Saren and bring him to justice." says the asari councilor.

"Well, I guess our work is done." says Tyrannus as he and Matricus begin to walk away.

"Not so fast." says the salarian councilor, stopping them in their tracks.

"You two are going with Shepard. He needs the help." says the turian councilor.

"But I thou-" Tyrannis began.

Matricus lightly punched his friend's arm.

"No rest for us, it seems." says Matricus, turning and walking away.

The others followed him, leaving Tyrannus to process what had just happened.

"Hey, wait for me!" he shouts as he runs after his friends.


	8. A Bad First Impression

The crew boarded the Normandy, ready to find and punish Saren.

"So, do we have any idea where he might be?" asks Matricus.

He had raised a valid point. None of them had any idea where Saren could be. They had little to go off of also.

"He may be on Noveria. I remember hearing there was some strange activity occurring in that region." says Tyrannus.

The group agreed that they should search the frozen planet. It was there only lead.

"Joker, get us there." says Shepard.

"Aye aye, Commander."

Joker detached the docking clamp and departed the citadel. He skilfully activated the FTL drive, his superior training put to use. The massive ship took them to the snowball of a planet in less than a minute.

"Normandy to Noveria. Requesting permission to land. Spectre's authority." says Shepard.

A few voices on the other end could be heard arguing. Eventually, everything became quiet aside from the sounds of the crew going about their work.

"Hm? Alright... Granted. Proceed to the docking bay." says a voice through the communicator.

The Normandy's engines began to slow as it approached the dock. It stopped quickly, causing the crew to slightly lurch forward.

"Alright. Tyrannus, Matricus and Tali. You're with me." says Shepard, standing at the exit.

The group of four calmly left the vehicle. The surroundings were a dull grey, the only things breaking the monotony the different crates and cases scatterred about. Shepard led them to the entrance where three armed guards were waiting.

"Welcome to Noveria. We're awaiting confirmation of your status. I hope you understand that no weapons are allowed beyond this point." the security guard says.

Shepard looked to the others for help. Tali nodded in agreement with the guard. Tyrannus merely shrugged. Matricus, who was standing behind the other three, gripped his pistol, scowled, and shook his head.

"Sieze their weapons." the guard says.

Shepard, his allies, and the guards drew their weapons and took aim. Everyone except Matricus were aiming to wound each other. He was aiming his gun between Shepard and Tyrannus. His sights were set on the security chief's head. Just as he began squeezing the trigger a voice errupted through the comm system.

"Ms. Matsuo! Stand down! Spectres are authorized to carry weapons here."

The guards lowered their weapons as did Shepard and the others.

"Go ahead. I hope the rest of your visit will be more peaceful." Matsuo says.

Shepard and the others walked past, but Matricus stopped and scowled at her. The ruthless turian towered over the guard. Even among his fellow turians he was considered tall.

"Don't count on it." he says, glaring at her.

He left and joined the others as they walked up the stairs.


	9. Surprise

Shepard and the others had just finished speaking with Parasini and taken the elevator. They stepped out into a large room filled with rich executives, merchants, and armed guards. The four were told to speak to Administrator Anoleis.

"Tyrannus, Matricus and I are going to talk with Anoleis. You and Tali stay here and watch for anything unusual." Shepard says, turning and leaving.

Matricus followed after, giving the two a nod as he left. Tyrannus and Tali were left to continue alone. They had no clue where to begin, so were left to simply wander. Eventually, they started a light conversation.

"So, what's life on the flotilla like?"

"Simple...usually. We grow our own food and use salvage as best we can. The pilgrimage helps solve some of the more difficult tasks. Like finding weapons, resources, and technology."

"Sounds boring."

"It's a full time job keeping the flotilla alive and in working order. We all have to do our part. Otherwise, everything we've worked for will be destroyed."

"Oh."

Tyrannus lowered his head, trying to think of what to say.

"What's Palaven like?" Tali asks.

"Well, even as a child, you are exposed to war. They teach us about crucial battles. Even the ones we lost."

"Why?

"To help us learn from the past."

"What about the cities?"

"Oh, they are incr-"

Tyrannus noticed they were being watched. An asari was watching him and Tali across the room. She walked into the elevator and went to the docking bay. Tyrannus told Tali to wait for Shepard and Matricus before quickly following the aasari. He walked into the bay and couldn't see her. After checking around the Normandy, he heard a whistle from some crates. He slowly walked over and the asari stepped into view. Suddenly, something hard struck his head, knocking him unconcious.

30 minutes later...

Tali saw Shepard and Matricus approaching.

"Damn salarian. Useless." Matricus says.

The two noticed almost immediately Tali was alone.

"Tali, where is Tyrannus?" Shepard asks.

Tali explained everything, ending when she reached Tyrannus' disappearance.

"I'll find him. You work on getting into the garage." Matricus says.

He retraced Tyrannus' steps, stopping when he noticed something unusual. There was something shiny on the ground. He ran his fingers through the purple substance then brought them to his nose.

'Turian blood. Fresh.' he thought.

He stood and drew his pistol. And everything was completely silent.


	10. A Message

Matricus stood completely still and listened for anything unusual. Holstering his sidearm, he turned to rejoin Shepard and Tali. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned only to be struck in the mouth. He staggered back, stunned by the blow. He looked at his attacker and was surprised. Five turians stood in front of him, laughing and taunting. The other four seemed to revere the larger of the group.

"Nice. Didn't even expect it." said the youngest of the group.

"Thanks, Triac. Hand over everything you've got, old man." said the leader.

Matricus merely crossed his arms and scoffed at the arrogant youth. The leader reached to grab Matricus but was unsuccessful. Instead, Matricus grabbed the leader's wrist and twisted his arm. The veteran continued until he heard a sickening crack. The young turian collapsed to the ground in agony.

The second youngest charged at Matricus quickly. He was tripped and hit his face against a nearby crate. He stood and attempted to punch Matricus who ducked then struck his opponent's stomach with his elbow. The force of the blow knocked the wind out of him and threw him backwards.

Matricus, distracted by his previous foe, was unprepared for the third of his enemies. He was kicked in the back and nearly fell to the floor. He turned to see the fighter launching a kick at his head. Matricus caught the turian's foot and spun, sending him into a corkscrew. After throwing the turian on the ground, he grabbed his leg and twisted. The resounding crunch echoed throughout the docking bay.

The fourth tackled Matricus and began striking him. Matricus grabbed the thug's fists, pushed his foot into his stomach, then threw him off. Matricus leapt onto his attacker and grabbed him by the throat.

"Where is he?" Matricus shouted.

"Who!?"

"The other turian we arrived with. Where is Tyrannus?"

Before he recieved an answer, he was struck from behind. He felt incredbible pain through his now broken helmet. He stood and turned. He saw the youngest of his attackers wielding a bloody metal box. Something inside of him snapped. He kicked the crate out of his hands, punched him in the stomach, stomped on his leg to force him to one knee, grabbed his head, then snapped his neck. The sound was horrific. Not only did the bone crack, but Triac emitted a stomach-churning gurgle then collapsed.

Matricus swiftly ran from the docking bay and into the elevator. He collapsed against the wall and stared at his hands. Matricus had just broken an oath of incredible significance. The doors opened; Shepard and Tali standing outside the lift. Matricus stood then removed the useless helmet.

"Well... Where is he?" Tali asked.

"Gone... just gone..." Matricus said before walking past them.

After only a few steps, Matricus collapsed. Just before succumbing to darkness he heard something.

"They are coming."

For those who may enjoy my little story, I apologize for not updating often. Remember, your opinions are valuable to beginning writers such as myself. Again, if there are any questions, ask away. Don't be afraid to share your opinion. I will NEVER berate you for what you think.


End file.
